


Unrequited Love

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Wes have love problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emma sat in the waiting room anticipating her appointment with Dr. Hopper. Her crush on Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke, had recently gotten so out of hand, she'd begun stalking the poor woman. The arguments the two had were so stimulating they kept her up at night. She needed to see more of her. Which led her to the idea of stalking. It wasn't a big deal. She loved Regina. She certainly wasn't hurting her, only watching her. So when mayor Mills went to the local grocery store, Emma would go too. When she stopped by Granny's, the blonde would drop by too. She'd order a hot chocolate secretly stealing glances in the beautiful brunette's direction. The more she followed Regina the more she noticed little things about her. For example, it appeared apples were the mayor's favorite thing. Every single order she placed with Ruby seemed to involve said fruit. Apple pancakes, apple pie, even apple cider. She noted to get her something appley for Christmas. Emma was so enthralled with the mayor that she even decided to look up her name once. Just to see what it meant. And it surely couldn't have been more accurate.  
Queen.  
Regina Mills was certainly just that. And how Emma would love nothing more than to be her knight in shining armor. Of course she couldn't tell Dr. Hopper this. Some people would think she was crazy for stalking the love of her life. Emma knew she had to keep that part of her and Regina's relationship out of any conversation she would have with her doctor. She couldn't afford being arrested. She had Henry to take care of and not to mention a girlfriend to be with. Well, a soon-to-be-girlfriend.  
A young man sat down beside her. The twitching of his fingers grabbing her attention. She wasn't sure if that was a quirk he had or some sort of medical condition. 

"Are you okay?" She asked out of curiosity and not so much concern. 

"I'm fine." He answered. "Just anxious. I have a meeting with Dr. Hopper today. It's my first time ever seeing a psychiatrist." He told her. 

"Don't be nervous." Emma told him. "Dr. Hopper is a cool dude. He's my psychiatrist too. What are you in for?" She inquired.

"My friend, Rebecca, suggested him. She thinks I have an obsessive crush on my professor." He answered, smiling.  
"But I don't agree." He said.  
"It's not an obsession. It's love. Unrequited at the moment, yes. But I'm sure, eventually, my professor will love as much as I love her."

"Someone's optimistic." Emma commented. 

"What about you?" He asked. "What's the problem they say you have?"

Emma bit her lip. "Same as you." She said. "Unrequited love."

"Miss. Swan, Dr. Hopper is ready to see you now." The assistant voiced.

"Swan. Nice last name." The boy complimented.

"Thanks." She replied, standing up. 

"I'm Wes." He told her.

"I'm Emma." She communicated walking away. 

"See you later, Emma?"

"Uhh... yeah...sure. See you later... Wes."


	2. Chapter 2

"How'd the appointment go?" Rebecca asked watching her friend walk through the door.   
"It went okay." He told her, placing his keys down on his dresser.  
"Did you admit you have a problem? They say that's the first step."  
Wes looked at her unamused.   
"I don't have a problem."  
"Sure, whatever you say, dude."  
"I gotta go." She said, getting up from her bed. "I'm meeting Lila at her place. You can come if you want."  
"I can't. We're working on another case."  
"Right, don't wanna disappoint your little girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend." He told her. "At least not yet."   
"Wow, you need some serious help. Later, psycho." Rebecca said, leaving.   
He waved his goodbye as the door shut closed. 

The sky was polluted with strikingly white stars. The navy blue sprinkled with crest white dots made for a beautiful night. Emma stared up at the mesmerizing sight only to be taken out of her trance by the sound of a car. She lowered herself down in her bug, hiding, as she pulled out her binoculars. A hitch caught in her throat when she saw the brunette. Even the dark of night couldn't mask her beauty. She was breath taking. The light of the moon illuminated her face. Making her chocolate brown eyes pierce in its shine. A simple black dress looked gorgeous on her. Emma's eyes ravenously roamed her entire body. Not wanting to forget this particular image of her queen. Disappointment washed over her when the mayor went into her house, leaving her eyes wanting more. A light turned on in Regina's mansion and the blonde redirected her gaze to the lit room. The curtains to the window weren't drawn and Emma thought she was the luckiest woman on earth when she saw Regina appear.   
This must be her bedroom. She thought, as she saw the brunette begin to unzip her dress from the side. Though her body begged her otherwise, Emma put her binoculars down. As much as she wanted, she knew it wouldn't be right to watch her future girlfriend undress. It wasn't fair to Regina. One day it would happen and the brunette would willingly show that part of herself to Emma. But only then would she see it. Emma threw her binoculars in the back of her bug and drove away. Seeing a glimpse of Regina Mills was all that she needed to make her night. 

Wes finished his day at his professor's house and, like always, he was the last of his classmates to leave. He wished he worked for Annalise like Bonnie did or even Frank so he could stay longer. But he didn't. He had to go.   
Her smile was all he could think about as he walked down the street. The happiness in her eyes when they won. It made him feel good. She was content and that made his day. Seeing so many different feelings from his professor was like walking on eggshells for him. When she went through varying emotions he did too. He just wanted her to be happy. 

He walked into Any Given Sundae, an ice cream parlor his classmates often talked about, and ordered a mint chocolate chip. As he paid for his dessert he wondered what ice cream was his professor's favorite. Wes was on his way out when he saw the blonde from Dr. Hoppers office.

"Swan... uh... Emma?" He said, trying to get her name right.

"Yeah?" She replied, turning around. 

"I'm Wes. We met at 

"Dr. Hoppers office." She said, cutting him off.   
"I remember you. How did the appointment go? Are you cured?" She asked, smirking. 

He smiled at her question.  
"Not yet. He seems to think I have obsessive tendencies."

"Don't worry," she said, "He said the same thing about me."

"If you don't mind me asking,"   
Wes began.

"You want to know who's my unrequited love?" Emma inquired.

"I'll tell you who mine is." He bargained. 

Emma squinted her eyes thinking about it for a second.   
"Deal." She answered.   
"You first."

"Okay." Wes said, opening the door for Emma.   
She walked out and he followed behind her. 

"Her name is Annalise. She's my professor."

"Annalise." Emma repeated, saying the name out loud.   
"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"She's also a lawyer. Annalise Keating." He said.   
"Best attorney ever."


	3. Chapter 3

"She's a sweetheart." Wes told Emma, while the two walked under the stars.   
"But she covers that part of herself up. It's like... I don't know. Like she sees that as weak or something."

Emma's eyes got big.  
"Are you sure you're not talking about Regina? Because I swear you just described my girlfriend."

"What about the mayor?" Wes questioned. "You haven't told me what she's like?"

The blonde swallowed her rocky road ice cream.   
"Everything you just said really. My girlfriend -- I mean Regina. The only thing that seems to bring Regina happiness is Henry."

"Henry?" He inquired. 

"Uh yeah, Henry." She said. "He's our son."

Wes gave her a quizzical look. 

"It's a long story." Emma wrote off. "But the short version is, I gave Henry up for adoption. Regina raised him." The blonde dipped into her ice cream once more.  
"You'd think a child would bring two people together but not us." She said hopelessly. Emma sighed before adding, "I think she hates me. No, I know she does. She thinks I'm trying to take Henry away from her but I'm not. I swear. Regina hasn't fully grasped that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." 

The duo turned a corner before Emma looked at him.  
"You don't know how lucky you have it Wes."

"You think I'm lucky?" He questioned. 

"At least the love of your life doesn't despise you. You have a shot with this Annalise. A hell of a lot more than I do."

The law student shook his head.   
"I wouldn't call myself lucky. She's married. At least Regina is single. Not to mention she's --" He stopped himself. 

Emma was intrigued. "She's what?" She asked. "Don't stop now."

It wasn't information he thought he should tell. 

"She doesn't know I know. It's -- she --" He let out a breath.

"What's wrong?" Emma inquired, sincerely concerned this time.

"I saw something."

"Could you be anymore enigmatic?" Emma commented, her patience running thin.   
"What did you see?"

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone. If Annalise wanted us to know she'd have told us."

"I won't say anything, I promise." Emma swore.

Wes stopped. 

"I saw a pregnancy test. My future girlfriend is pregnant, with her husband's child. Not to mention her very first child. There's no way I have a better shot at my love than you."


End file.
